Wisdom, Courage, Love?
by Gothicwings94
Summary: Natasha and her friends ended up in Hyrule after a strange encounter at their school. When they meet Link, he promised to help them find the person responsibly for them ended up there. LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N Notes: Hello there! This is my first story, so please review, even if you don't like it. It will help me out in my writing! I hope you enjoy this :) !

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, But I do own my OCs.

Chapter 1: Worst day of school ever

"I'm telling you Em, there is something weird going on with those school fires!

This is the fifth one this week, and there were three last week!" I tell one of my best friends, Emily Factor. We both have pale skin. She has short, thin, light-brown, straight hair, and light blue eyes, while I have thick, long, curly brunette hair and brown eyes. She is an arty girl, drawing and painting whenever she can, I am more of a poetic, course you sure as hell couldn't guess it. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. I am skinny. "Jesus Christ Natasha, I swear you're getting so obsessed with this thing! The police say they have all been gas leaks. It's already bad enough that all those people died, you keep talking about it just makes it worse." Emily says, getting kinda mad at her best friend. She just didn't get why her friend was so into this whole thing. I start to say, "But I have this-" when the bell started ringing. "See ya, Natasha!" Emily calls, running off to her next class. "-feeling that we're next." I leave my sentence hanging.

At lunch, I'm at our lunch table, waiting for my friends, when suddenly I'm grabbed from behind. "Hey Ho, what's up?" I look up to start laughing, "Hey Josie, I'm good, what's up with you?" My other best friend, Josie Long says. "I just got the new Hetalia manga!" she yells, causes a few bystanders to look up. I laugh quietly to myself. That was Josie for yah. She was the funniest chick I know, and she was an amazing artist. Josie had tanish skin, with long, thin, black hair and black eyes. Then Emily came and we all sat down and started talking, telling jokes, and somehow eating at the same time. I some how forgot about the school fires and focused on my best friends till, "Excuse me!" I turn around to see none other then Tina White. Tina is who most people refer to as 'the school slut', with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "You're excused." Josie says; make both Emily and me start giggling. Tina gives Josie a look, "I wasn't talking to you, freak." "Listen Tina," I say, standing up, "why don't you just go back to which ever guy you're screwing now and let us eat our lunch." Tina opens her mouth when suddenly the ground starts shaking. "Earthquake!", someone yells. 'Earthquake!' I think, 'We never have earthquakes here.' When the shaking stops, I hear laughter. "Heheehe, oh humans are all the same, I have to say you all are the most amusing creatures I have ever seen." I look for where the voice came from, and I see someone in the front of the room. 'That guy…he's THE guy, the one responsible for the school fires!' Hate and angry fills me when I think this and stare down at the person who said it. This person was a man, with extremely pale hair and skin. The one eye I could see was blood red. He was wearing something a wizard would wear, with a cape to match. "Who are you?" I yell at him. He just looks at me and started laughing again. "Hehehehe, you're asking for my name human? I don't think it matters much, since you'll be dead soon enough." He says, giving me a smile. I stand up, walking towards him. "No way in hell is that gonna happen, so get it out of your head now." I say, stopping a few feet from him. "Natasha!" My friends cry out. "Bitch, get the back here, you'll get us all killed" I hear someone call out. I notice that this guy had a sword. Quickly, I grab it from him and kick him down. "Let's go." I say. He gives me a death glare from the ground, "I will make your death slow and agonizing." I get in a fighting position, when suddenly there is a flash of light and I hear screaming…

Well, there it is! Oh, in case you were wondering how old they are, Both Josie and Emily are 15, While Natasha, Tina, and Mike (Who you will meet in the next chapter) are all 16. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N Notes: Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter of my story. For those of you wondering who that paled hair stranger at their school was, it will be explained in the story, so you will have to wait to find out ( Course I have a feeling you might know who it is…) Plus, I should warn you, there is this one scene that is a little graphic, just a heads up. Thank you to the people that made me a favorite author, it brighten my day to see that. Remember, R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ

Chapter 2: Along comes a hero.

"O my god, I don't think she's breathing!" "Natasha please, wakeup!" What? Wait, is that Emily? And Josie? "That's it, wakeup damn it!" Cool water hits my face. I bolt up. "What the hell was that for!" I yell at them. "Natasha!" My friends cry, giving me a hug. "You crazy bitch, you scared us!" Emily says, and I notice tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, really guys." I say, giving both of them a smile. "I'm SO glad you're all happy and crap, but I would like to know where the hell we are" I glance up to see Tina, glaring at us. I look at our surroundings. It was beautiful, a shallow area of clear water, with rocks with strange lines on them. There was some type of horse shoe shaped grass to my left. "Where are we?" I ask my friends. "We don't know, I never seen a place like this it's so…" Emily couldn't finish her sentence, but I understood what she meant. This place has a feeling of... peace, and something else. I feel something in my right hand and look down. It was that weird guy's sword! I finally notice that it was long and thin, like a ninja sword. "Alright guys, I'm going to go find out where we are. You guys stay here and I'll be back soon." I say, standing up. "Wait, why are you going?" Josie asks, looking up at me. "Because I'm the one who pissed off that guy who sent us here." I say to her. "Whatever, if she wants to go let her." Tina says, laying down on the ground, "I'm just gonna work on my tan." I walk off, towards the bridge over on my left, hoping I'm doing the right thing.

I walk around, following the path, till I come up a sign. I read that I had to go to the guide for the gate key. "Great! I can find out where I am!" I say, smiling. I am so happy, now all I need to do is get this person and tell them about the others. I turn to head down towards the guides, when I hear something. I stand still for a second, listening. It sounds like an animal, but there is something wrong with it. I step up to the gate and push it. It opens easily, and I notice something red on the ground. Blood, and a lot of it. I run into the cave, determined to find it.

I follow the blood trail and end up out of the cave, into an area with fog and a some trees here and there, but that's not what has my attention. It's the bleeding goat that has my attention. I rush to it, almost stumbling to get to it, and kneel next to it. I could hardly see its blue coat; there was so much blood in it. Christ, it looks like something was eating it. "I'm so sorry." I say, petting its head. I feel its head move under my hand. It's still alive! Oh God, the hell it must be in. "I'm gonna put you out off your misery, OK?" I say, unsure if I should do this or not. I look into its eyes, seeing all the pain it's in. It gives me a weak "Baa", which I take as a yes. Standing up, I lift my sword high, and bring it down fast. "O my god, I'm so sorry." I say. Suddenly, I hear a clicking sound and dive to the nearest tree. I quickly look back, seeing something I can't believe. It's a big ass spider. Not kidding! Its looks like any other spider, but 50 times bigger. I notice the blood around its mouth. It started clicking at me and charged.

"Where is she?" Tina asks, impatiently. Natasha was gone for an hour now, and Emily and Josie were starting to worry. "I don't know, maybe we should start looking for." Emily says, getting a nod from Josie, and they both stood up. "By we, you guys mean you, right? Because I'm not getting my ass killed over her." Tina says, giving them a 'don't even try' look. Emily was going to make Tina help find Natasha if she had. She started going towards Tina, when she heard Josie cry, "Look!" Josie has her finger pointed at the sky. Both Tina and Emily look up at the sky, to see some sort of portal there. "Holy shit!" Tina crys, cowering behind Emily. Some particles drop down from it. Emily and Josie stand close together, unsure of what to do. The particles drop to the ground forming the shape of a person. Suddenly a flash of light appears, and the next second it's gone. When Emily and Josie looked again, they didn't see the black human shaped thing. The saw some guy there. The hottest guy any one of them has seen. Blonde hair under a green cap, icy blue eyes, a nice tan, in a green tunic. They couldn't stop staring at him. "Oh, hello," he says, "who are you two?" When Tina heard him speak, she peak from her hiding spot behind Emily. "Oh thank God!" She runs at him and starts giggling, "I was so worried!" Josie gives Emily a 'skank' look, bobbing her head at Tina. "I'm sorry; I'm a little confused, what's going on?" The guy looks at each of our faces, "oh, I'm Link," he says, placing is right hand over his heart and bowing at us. "Oh, um… I'm Emily, this is Josie and that's Tina." Emily says, fighting the blush that wanted to creep onto her face. Both Josie and Tina said hi, (Tina's being a bit flirty); when Emily heard something she never wanted to her. A horribly pained scream, and deep down she knew it was Natasha screaming. Fear creep up her spine. "Everyone stay here." Link yells, running off towards the scream. "Hurry Link!" Emily yell, hoping above all that Natasha is alright.

I circle the spider, trying to find a weak point. It suddenly shot out a string and disappeared in the trees. "Damn," I curse out loud. I look up at the trees, waiting for it to come back. " AAAAHHHHH!" I yell, pain coursing though my body. I look down to see one of its pincers sticking out of my stomach. I crumble to the ground, unable to support myself. It leans over me, placing all eight of its eyes on me. I slash it with my sword, its blood spewing over me. " I'm not going to be easy." I say, holding my sword in my right hand while covering the hole in my stomach with my left. It glares at me,( With the few eyes it has left ), and crouches, ready to strike. I get ready for it, when suddenly it lurches, and falls to the ground. Some one kneels in front of me, putting his blood stained sword on the ground. I lift my head to see him and ask, " Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N notes: I am so sorry if that last chapter was long! I didn't want to cut it in to two chapters; I hope I didn't bother anybody with that. Oh, I will be changing point of views from time to time, it will manly be Natasha's, but I will give you a heads up. Please enjoy, R&R!

Chapter 3: A unknown feeling

Third Person P.O.V

"Who are you?" She asks, lifting her head to see him, when she fell back down, holding the wound in her stomach. Quickly, Link leans down, and gently picks her up. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Link says, going into one of his pocket. He pulls out a bottle of sparkly purple liquid. "Here, drink this." Link says, bringing up to her lips. Natasha started fighting, "No! Let me go!" she punched Link, trying to escape. She tried to run, but she fell again. "Damn!" She yelled, holding her wound tightly. She was suddenly lifted to the air. "Hey, l-let m-me down!" She stuttered. Link carried her to a base of a tree and gently put her down. "Please, I know you don't know me, but you have to trust me", he said, looking at her with sad blue eyes. 'Such beautiful eyes…' Natasha thought. "Fine, give me it." She said, holding out one of her hands. Link looks at her for a moment and moves closer to her. "What are you…?" Natasha started to ask, when Link picked her up and placed her in his lap. Holding the bottle in his hand, Link brought it to her lips. "Drink", He says, slowly tilting the bottle up. Natasha started to drink. It had an odd taste, sweet but with a sour after taste. While she was drinking the bottle contents (and trying to describe its taste in her head) Link couldn't keep his mind off her. Going against a Giant Skullita was something not many people would do, most would run away terrified. But, she stayed and FOUGHT it. Link was impressed by her bravery, her courage, her beaut- don't think like that! Link was shocked that he was even thinking that. But… Link couldn't help it. When Link looked at her, he felt something he never felt before, something he liked feeling.

While these thoughts were going through Links head, Natasha was finishing the bottle when her wound started to heal itself. 'Wow…' She thought, 'this is incredible!' When the wound completely healed, she looked up to see Link staring at her intently. "Um, thanks for helping me, and um, sorry about the punch," she apologized, feeling embarrassed about her earlier actions. "Don't worry, I wasn't harmed by it," Link said, smiling at her. They stayed like that, staring at each other for a few moments. "We better be going." Link said closing his arms around her, and standing up swiftly. "Wait! I'm OK now, you don't have to carry me." Natasha said blushing. 'Damn, he keeps making me blush.' "Oh, of course." Link said, putting her down. "We better get going then."

"Where the hell have you been!" Emily and Josie yelled when Natasha and Link came back to the spring. They run to her, and give her the biggest hug they could muster. "Guys, I'm fine, I swear." Natasha tells her friends, returning the hug. The three friends held each other for a few more moments. "Linky!" Tina yelled, running towards Link. "Linky?" Natasha asked, looking towards her friends for an explanation. "Tina thought it was a cute pet name for him" Josie explained with a 'who cares?' look. Judging by the way Link looked when she called him that, I think he cares a lot. "I'm so glad your back Linky! And you found Natasha too! You're so amazing to be able to find her in this huge forest!" Tina said, gazing up at him. "It was nothing, really, I know this forest very well." Link said. "Natasha, what the hell happened to your clothes?" Emily said, looking at her clothes for the first time since she came back. Looking down, Natasha saw the half of shirt missing (from when that spider pincer went through her stomach), her jeans complete, but filthy. "Um…well... uh" Natasha couldn't think of how to answer that question. "Why don't we go down my village? You can get some clothes there and we can talk." Link said, coming from behind her. "Alright! Let's go shopping!" Josie yelled, lining her arms with Natasha and Link. "Show us the way!"

**Josie seems excited, doesn't she? This chapter wasn't too short, was it? Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N: Thanks for the 3 reviews Kyle! I didn't understand what you were talking about in your first one, but then getting the second and third made me laugh and smile. I'm sorry that my chapters are too short; I'll try to add more to future chapters. I am adding a new character named Hiro. Let me explain something about him, he works as the ranch hand when Link isn't there, but he's horrible at it, it's his fault that the goat from before got out. Also that Natasha is oblivious when it comes with guys; you'll see what I mean. Now then, on with the story! (This is in Natasha's POV)

Chapter 4: Ordon Village

Walking with Josie and Link, we come across a tree house of sorts, not one I have seen before. "Ew! Does someone like LIVE there?" I heard Tina say behind me. The house look like it was carved from the tree, with a ladder leading to the door. There was a sign in front of it, (it looks like it's made of goat horns), but I couldn't read what it said. "Why do you even care, Tina?" Emily said, annoyed at her already. It looked like Tina was going to say something when…

"Hey, Link!" Someone shouted. We arrived in the village, looking around I see someone running towards us. He had brown hair, green eyes, and with a slightly muscular build. He was wearing a white shirt, light brown pants with a black belt. "Hiro, how are you?" Link said, smiling at him. "Hey, did you see a goat anywhere? One of them got loose." Hiro said. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, but that goats dead." I said, facing him as I said it. He looked at me, then his eyes grew wider, and he started to blush. 'That's odd,' I thought, 'is he OK?'. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever? I ask, stepping towards him. He blinked and just smiled, then said, "I'm fine, but I need to ask you something." "Sure, what is it?" I said, looking up at him, (he was an inch or two taller then me). He leaned in and asked, "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" "What..?" I asked, confused. 'Did he see us fall from the sky?' I thought. I was going to ask him what he meant when Link suddenly stepped in between us. "Hiro don't you have work to do?" Link asked, he sounded kind of angry. "What about it? Your here now, and I wasn't done talking to her." Hiro matched Link's angry tone. I wondered why they were so mad when just a few minutes ago, they were smiling and happy. They stared at each other for a few seconds, when an older man came down, "HEY! Hiro! Did you find the goat yet?" I couldn't see who it was, since I was behind Link. I stepped put behind him and saw a blond hair man there, he was in a white shirt and brown pants, but he had extra materials of some kind around his stomach and arms. "Hello, Rusl," Link said, sounding happy once again. "I'm glad to see you; I need to ask if you have any extra clothes?"

"This is all I have." Rusl put a bunch of clothes on the table. We were in his house; he explained that his wife and children were visiting relatives, so it was just him here. "I'm sorry if it's not enough," Rusl said. Looking at the pile, I saw different types of patterns, colors, designs, but nothing look like it matched. "Alright then," Josie said, stepping forward. Looking at the pile for a few seconds she asked, "What do you guys want?

She was in her special mood now.

"Can I have some kind of toga?" Emily asked, pulling out a chair. "Can I have something I can fight in?" I ask, going to the couch. "Ok then, give me 5 minutes." Josie said, picking up the entire pile and heading for the closet. "Wait, what's going on?" Tina asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, Tina, I'm sorry but I have a NOHO policy." Josie said, "You guys should wait outside, we'll come out when were done." With that she closed the door. "Right, we'll be outside then if you need anything." Rusl said, as he was leaving. Link followed him out. After they were gone a few seconds, Tina turned around and said, "What the fuck does NOHO mean?" Josie popped her head out and said, "It means No Hos." And with that she closed the door.

(Hiro's POV)

'What the hell is Link's problem! I mean come on! He can have any woman he wants cause he is the freaking Hero of Twilight, and he can't let me have one!' But, Hiro thought, she wasn't like any woman I ever meet. 'Her thick, curly, brown hair, her lovely brown eyes, with the face that a Goddess would be jealous of.' Hiro thought, while waiting for them to come back out.

'And don't get me started on that body.'

Looking back at the house, he sees both Link and Rusl coming out. He rushes to them and asked, "So, did you find anything?" aiming his question to Rusl. "I guess so; we have to wait to find out." Rusl said, going to sit down on the ground. Link and I followed suit. "Link! Is that you?" We heard.

Shit, I knew that voice.

Ilia came running as fast as she could, stopping barely five freaking inches from Link. Ilia's not bad, it's just that she's crazy about Link. Crazy crazy.

Anyway, she and Link started chatting up, I just ignored them. I mean, who would? Ilia is flirting is way overboard, and Link is completely clueless. 'I wonder what that curly girl is gonna wear?' Hiro thought, 'I hope something nice and short…'

"Ouch! What the hell...?" Hiro yelled. Someone had thrown a rock at him, but who? Both Ilia and Rusl were looking around, trying to see who did it; Link was just looking at the sky.

"Tadah!" We looked up to see that black haired girl come out. Her outfit was…..something. She came out in green pants, vest and tie, with some kind of worm on her right breast pocket. " Annnnnnnd here is Emily's new outfit." The next girl, Emily, came out in some kind of dress, I guess. "Josie, it's great!" Emily said hugging the black haired girl, Josie. "Tina" Josie said, without the enthusiasm she had before. Tina came out in a sleeve less red dress, with black lining her curves, (what little she had, I might add). "Whatever" She said, and walked towards Link. "Natasha!" Josie yelled, "Your last!" 'Natasha…. Has a nice ring to it.' Hiro thought. "Josie, I can't come out!" Natasha said, " this outfit is uncomfortable and tight."

His head jerked up.

"Come out Natasha, trust me you will get used to it" Josie yelled back. After a few moments, he heard an "OK" and the door open.

And Natasha stepped out.

**Finally done! It took me forever to write this chapter, I hope you guy liked it.**

** R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N: Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had major writer's bloke. After I finished the forth capter I couldn't think what should happen next. I tried, but nothing came to me. Also, I feel like I should explain something form chapter 4, the outfit Josie is wearing is John's green suit. I'm not exactly a fan of Homestuck, meaning I'm only in act 3, but a friend of mine loves it, and she wanted one of my characters into it. Enjoy! R/R ( this is Natasha's POV)

Chapter 5: Not alone anymore

'I can't believe Josie made me something like this!', I thought, staring at my reflection in the bathroom.' She didn't make a ugly outfit, and I can fight in it, but I never wore something so…' I was at a lost for words. My outfit was tight black pants with knee high boots with buckles, a white tank top showing much more cleavage then I was used to, and fingerless black leather gloves. 'I feel like a freaking tramp' I thought. Leaving the bathroom, I go across to go back to the dining room when I see a picture on the wall. I saw Rusl, a blond women ( 'His wife?'), and a small baby boy in the woman's arms. They were standing in front of there house, but there was someone else next to Rusl, a young boy, who despict smiling in the photo, looked sad. "Link?" I asked, then feeling stupid for talking to myself, I walked away, trying not to think about a smaller Link who looked sad surrounded by loved ones, I go to the front door. " Natasha!" I heard Josie yell from the other side, "Your last!". I put my hand on the door, but I couldn't make my hand turn it. 'I can't go out there wearing this!', I thought, 'I'm scared.' I din't want to go outside and… 'Stop thinking about it', I told myself sternly. I yelled to Josie, "Josie, I can't come out, this outfit is uncomfortable and tight." Thinking at the top of my head, I hoped that Josie would reconsider and make me something else. "Come out Natasha, trust me you will get used to it," I heard Josie yell back. Knowing that she wasn't changing her mind, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Keeping my eyes to the ground, I walked out of the house. 'Ok, everything is Ok,' I kept repeating to myself. " What!? How come she gets a sexy outfit like that, and I dressed like a grandmother?", Tina asked. I looked up to see her, glaring at me like it was my fault. "You look awesome Natasha!," Josie said, complety ignoring Tina. " Yeah, top notch!", Emily said. I looked at my two best friends, feeling at least a little better. " Wow, Natasha, you look amazing," Hiro comes up, giving me a smile. "T-thanks," I said, not really sure what to say to them. "Can I have a hair-tie?", I ask, turning to Josie. "Sure, here you go," She says, giving me one of the few hair-ties she has on her wrist. I hold all my hair and wrap it around. " Ok, we need to fig-," I start to say when I feel hands in my hair. I turn to see who it is. "Link, What are you...? I start to ask, when I feel my hair fall back down. Link just stood there, with the hair-tie in his hand, and he then said, "That's better." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, 'damn'. "Hahahah! This is so sweet, but I came for something that belongs to me." Looking up, I looked for the voice of who just said that. On top of this house carved into the tree, was that pale guy from our school! "You!", I shout. "Well, you are filled with surprises, I believe that you earned the right to my name", he said. He floats to the ground, and cleches his hand, making lighting appear in. "My name is Vaati, but you may call me death."

**Well, there is that! I hope it is not to short, but I had a hard time with it, next chapter will be much longer, thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N: Well, here it is chapter 6! Enjoy and R/R! This is Natasha's POV.

Chapter 6: Link vs. Vaati

"Rusl, get everyone inside," Link said, unsheathing his sword and shield. Rusl, grabbing Josie and Tina's hands, says, "Everyone back to my house!" I quickly unshealthed my own sword. "Natasha, you too," Link said, moving so that he was in front of me. "I'm fighting too!" I said, trying to get back in front, but Link kept pushing me back. "Hiro, grab her!" Link said. Suddenly, I'm being pulled by Hiro back towards the house. "Well, well, you don't know how much I wanted to see you again Link, even if you don't remember me," I heard Vaati say before the door closed on me.

"Hiro, why did you do that?" I asked, "Link is out there with that maniac!" I couldn't believe that they just left him. Rusl, who sat on the couch, looked up to me. "Link knows what he is doing, he is one of the best swordsman in Hyrule, don't worry about him," he said, going back to looking at his hands. 'That doesn't mean he can't have help, he can't fight that guy alone,' I thought. My thoughts strayed to the picture of a young sad Link. "Natasha! I almost forgot I need your help with something," Josie said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall. "What?" I said, still lost in my thoughts. "Here in the bathroom," She said leading me in. Looking around, I didn't see anything unusual. "Here," Josie said, opening a window, "Go and help your boyfriend". "WHAT!? H-he's not my," I started, but Josie said "I know, I know, but girl it is gonna happen, besides shouldn't you being going to help him out?" I nodded and went out the window.

One thing I noticed when I was outside was how quieted it was. I noticed a little creek and jumped down. I walked along the curve of it listening for anything. 'This is weird, why is it so quiet?' I thought. I walk out of the creek and I see the weird house where Vaati was. He wasn't there, neither was Link. "Where did they go?" I asked, looking around. "Try looking up", someone said. Looking up, I see Vaati, floating in the air. 'This asshole can fly!?,' I thought. He floats down, all the while never taking his eyes off me. I unsheathe my sword. "My my! Aren't you a little downer, no screams? Not even tremblering? I say I am a little disappointed; I wanted to play with you. Link is somewhere in the desert, so he won't be bothering us," He said. "What did you do to Link!?" I yelled. He started laughing, "Hahahahaha! Well that is certainly interesting! You seem to care for him, maybe this will be fun." He then snapped and disappeared. Before I could notice he wrapped himself around me. "I'll take that," he said, taking my sword from my hand. I couldn't move, something unknown was immobilizing me. "Isn't magic a wonderful thing?" He said. He started to feel me waist, "Such a lovely body." "Let me go!" I yell. Suddenly, he let me go. I turned around to see a sword sticking out of his midsection, blood dripping down his body. "Did you really think you could lose me?" Link said. "Why you little..!" Vaati yells. Link pulls his sword out and disappears, as does Vaati. I looked around, but I couldn't find them. I heard them though, grunts and yells from both, but I couldn't locate the sources. I run around, looking for them when I hear "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Turning around, I see Vaati on the ground, with my cuts on his midsection, his face puffy with black eyes. "You are much more stronger then before," he said, "I'll be more prepared next." Vaati snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

**Well, that's the end! I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long; my computer is reaching its final moments.**


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N: I am so sorry! I had finals and all this other stuff, so I couldn't work on this! Please don't be mad! Here is the seventh chapter! (In Natasha's POV)

Chapter 7:

"He's gone," I said. Then, feeling really stupid for stating the obvious, I look back at Link. He was sitting on the ground, looking at his feet. "Link, are you OK?" I ask, walking up to him. Link suddenly stands up and faces me. "Why didn't you stay inside with the others!?" Link yells. Taken aback by how angry he was, I was too shocked to answer. "You could have been killed! Why didn't you listen to me!?" he said. "I wasn't going to let you fight him alone! That guy is a freaking psychopath; I didn't want you to get hurt!" I said. Link looked surprised and said, "I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself, I'm one of the best swordsmen in Hyrule." I thought to myself. 'Hyrule… Rusl said that too, is that where we are?' Out loud I said, "I wanted to help you, I can fight too." I noticed that Vaati's sword was on the ground, a few feet from Link. "Hey, Vaati left his sword here!" I said, going up to it. Before I could pick it up though, it disappeared. "What?" I asked, wondering where it went. "I'll hold onto it," Link said, holding my sword in his hand. "Link, give me my sword back please," I said, holding out my hand. Link, however, didn't move. "I don't think it's wise if you have it," he said. Getting pissed, I asked, "How the hell can I protect myself if you have my sword?" Link said, "You can't fight against Vaati, he's too strong. I don't know who he is, but he is a powerful enemy."

"Link, you can't keep my sword, I need it," I said, trying to calm myself down, but Link wasn't buying it. "You can't have it until you know how to use it," he said. "I know how to use it, I fought that huge spider in the woods," I said. Link, lost in thought for a few minutes, came up to me and held out my sword. "Thank you," I said, grabbing it. I tried pulling it out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "The sword holds no strength if the one holding it has no courage," he said, "Do you know what that means?" I shook my head no. He let go of my sword and unsheathed his. "If you let me teach you this, you can have your sword back," he said. "Do you want me to fight you?" I ask, astonished. Link, looking sad, nodded yes,

**Well, that's that! I'll try to update soon, but don't hold it against me, I still have some stuff I need to do. Thank you and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N notes: Enjoy! This is Natasha's POV.

Chapter 8: Natasha vs… Link!?

"Why?" I ask, trying to understand what was happening. 'Why is he doing this, why does he want to fight me?' I thought, getting in a fighting stance. "Are you ready?" Link asked, ignoring my question. I looked at him, trying to make myself move, but I couldn't. 'I don't…I can't fight him…' I thought. "Here!" I said, throwing my sword to the ground. "Just take it, are you happy now!?" I yelled at him, "I'm going to end up dead now, but at least you have my sword, because God fucking forbid I have something to protect myself from the wizard asshole who wants to kill me!" Turning away from Link's shocked expression; I started walking to the water.

'I feel like a child,' I thought, when I reached the water's edge. I was between this house and cliff. I sat down, took off my boots and socks and stuck my feet into the water. "I can't believe I acted liked that, what am I five?" "There's no way your five, Natasha," someone said. Reliving that I just spoke aloud, I look up to see Hiro leaning against the house.

Emily's POV

"Well, this looks akward," I said, while Josie nodded her head. We see Hiro talking to Natasha by the waters edge, while Link is sitting on this rock in that cross road looking at something in his hand. "Something tells me we should intervene," Josie said. I couldn't agree more.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't feel very good, (I think I'm getting sick), **


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of Zelda: Wisdom, Courage, Love?

A/N notes: Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 9! To make up for the really short and crappy chapter I put up before (and how long it took me to update…), I made this one nice and long! Enjoy! (Emily's POV)

Chapter 9: Being the better person

"So Link, what happened?" I said. Link looked up from his hands, "I was able to defeat Vaati, but he got away." Josie shook her head, "That's not what we meant." Link looked surprised and got up of the rock, "Then what…" Link started to say. "We meant with you and Natasha," I said. Link just shook his head. "Don't worry man!" Josie said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "you might have messed up, but you can always try again. Just wait till she cools down." "Yeah, Natasha has a hot temper, but she is a really nice person, just give her some time," I said. Link turned his head to me and Josie and said, "Thank you, but I'm confused, how did you know she and I fought?" "We just had a hunch," I said. "We can go talk to her," Josie said, "but first, we need you to do us a favor."

(Natasha's POV)

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Hiro asked. I nodded my head, still thinking about what I said to Link. Hiro sat down next to me, on my left. "Are you OK? You're not hurt right?" He asked. I shook my head no. "That's good," he said. We sat like that for a few moments. "Go Squirtle! I choose you!" Someone said, pushing me into the water. Underwater, I see these green fish swimming close by. Kicking my feet upward, I swim towards the surface. Getting up there, I see Josie and Emily at the edge, smiling at me. "Alright, which one of you did that?" I ask, swimming towards the edge they're on. Josie puts her right hand up and says, "Guilty." Quickly, I grab her feet and pull her in. "Ahhh!" She said. She comes back up moments later, laughing, "Hahira! You got me!" I look up to Emily and Hiro, saying, "Come on in guys, the waters great!" She laughs and they both jump in.

Shortly after we all got in, a man with brown hair (who told us his name is Fado) came by to drag Hiro back to work. He reluctantly went back, saying "See you guys later." My friends and I decided to get out as well, drying ourselves off by the dock near this pinkish house, with a cat door on it. I sat down to try and manage my hair, while the other two stood shaking like dogs. "Come on Natasha! Whip your hair back and forth," Josie said, sitting down on my left. "Yeah, it would dry it faster and its more fun," Emily said, sitting on my right. I just shake my head no, going back to thinking about my fight with Link. "Alright girl, tell us what's up," Josie said. I tell them what happened, the yelling that I did, the whole shabang. "After yelling at him like a bitch, I came to the water and Hiro joined me. We talked and then you guys joined us," I said, finishing up my story. "How do you feel now? Are you still mad at him?" Emily asked. "No, not really, I just feel bad about what I said to him," I said, frowning a little thinking about his face before I walked away. "You could just say sorry," Em said. "I know I have to, but I don't even where he is," I said. "Wow Natasha, I didn't know you cared about him so much," Josie said, "you're never so willing to admit you're wrong." "W-w-what!? No! It just that we need hid help is all! We don't know where we are and he is the only one who can fight that Vaati asshole, that's all!" I said, trying (and failing) to fight the blush on my face. Josie looked over my shoulder and said, "Well here's your chance." Turning around, I see Link coming towards us.

**So there you go! Sorry it took so long, I'll try to schedule writing so that I can update regularly, R&R!**


End file.
